


Two Birds with One Stone

by rybari, soundscrewyou



Series: Stark Beginnings [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rybari/pseuds/rybari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundscrewyou/pseuds/soundscrewyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow and Raven Branwen are shapeshifters, but what if they weren't originally human? Team STRQ origin story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Birds with One Stone

Ozpin stared across his desk at the two mysteries in front of him. The young man looked around his office with curiosity, fidgeting in his chair. The young woman was still, though she held her arms awkwardly at her sides like she wasn’t quite sure how to sit comfortably. Both had jet black hair with an odd, feathery texture. The woman’s eyes were noticeably scarlet, the man’s a duller shade. 

Glynda stood behind Ozpin, looking over the two teenagers dubiously. Understandable. These were probably the strangest potential students he’d ever brought in front of her.

“Sir,” she began cautiously. “Is this really a good idea? They don’t even speak.”

“They seem to know a little,” he replied. “And they’ll learn. What else do you expect me to do, Glynda? Throw them back into the woods?”

She frowned. “I suppose not.”   
“Besides,” Ozpin said, pausing to take a sip of coffee. “Think of the potential these two have. You don’t come across shapeshifters everyday.”

Glynda sighed. “You have a point but... It’s not like these are just two humans that can turn into birds at will. They weren’t human to being with! They’re unpredictable…”   
“Hmm. I think they’ll be more predictable than any human, actually.” Ozpin smiled. “See that they’re taken care of. Once they have some basic knowledge I think they should be enrolled.”   
“What?! Sir, you can’t be serious. Enroll them  _ here _ ? At Beacon?” Glynda’s voice rose, causing the twins to stare at the two professors nervously.

“Of course. How else will I keep my eye on them.” Ozpin said.

“Leaving aside the fact they barely speak English and are birds in human bodies- They have no combat knowledge. They’re going to get themselves killed!” Glynda argued. She knew it was pointless as Ozpin did whatever he wanted, but she wished he would illuminate his convoluted thought process occasionally.

“And what better place to learn all these things than in a school.” he replied before taking another sip of his coffee.

Glynda set her jaw in agitation but started typing furiously on her scroll. “We can set them up on a five month crash course, keep them away from the other students. Afterwards they can join the incoming freshman at the beginning of the school year. I still don’t approve.”

“That sounds perfect. Thank you, Glynda.” Ozpin said, ignoring that last part. He directed his attention to the two in front of him. “Now, perhaps you should both have names, hm?”

They didn’t reply. Whether it was from incomprehension or unwillingness to speak he didn’t know, but he continued on. He thought for a moment, recalling an old folktale he’d heard long, long ago. “How about.. Branwen?” 

  
  


The crow stared at the form in confusion. He still didn’t grasp reading and writing too well. His sister had progressed with all this human stuff much faster than him. Maybe ravens really were smarter than crows. 

So far they’d both responded to the name ‘Branwen’ without issue; but now that they were to enter the school they would require full names. Ozpin had talked to them about individuality and importance of choosing a name, but the crow didn’t really understand most of it. 

“ _ Psst. Sis _ ,” he hissed, the woman behind the desk in the office looked at him strangely. “ _ What’d you put for the first one?  _ Uhm… ‘First Name’?” 

To his sister he could communicate in their traditional way but the english word felt strange to him still.

“I dunno. I just put Raven,” she replied. “Why don’t you just put Crow? Speak in english.” her voice sounded disparaging.    
“Yeah, yeah.” he quickly scribbled in a name and leaned over and copied everything else Raven had written for hers. He wasn’t really sure what an address or any of this other stuff was but he copied down the random numbers Raven had written. They handed their forms to the clerk who walked into the back room to print their IDs and get their scrolls set up. When she walked back and passed the crow his scroll his sister suddenly burst out laughing.   
“What is it?” 

“You spelled Crow wrong.”

“What?!”

“It’s spelled with a C not a Q.”

He stared at the printed ID in horror. Well, it was too late to change it now. “N-no I knew that. It’s.. uh, edgier this way.”   
“It’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen!” Raven was doubled over, cackling. 

“Oh my god,” he shook his head, staring at the stupid ID. How were they supposed to blend in when he couldn’t even spell?

 

“So,” Ozpin began. This was their last meeting before the twins were to join the other students. “What did you pick as your names?”

“Raven.”

“Qrow.”

Ozpin blinked. “Ah,” he said, bending his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes, that’s … not obvious at all. Well, you know what they say, maybe it’s so obvious that it’s inconspicuous.”

Qrow still only understood every other word the headmaster said, his english was spotty at best. Ozpin said it would be fine but Qrow was nervous, every human spoke it! People would be wondering why he didn’t. Raven however picked it up easily; she was even starting to use contractions. 

“You’ll be briefed again tomorrow during your opening ceremony but I’ll tell you both now. Tomorrow will be your first test at Beacon. You will be assigned a partner and team that you will be with your entire time here. I cannot guarantee you will both be partners, let alone on the same team.” Ozpin said, a glint in his eyes.

Qrow’s eyes widened. A partner? A team?! Other people?! He could barely talk, how was he supposed to be a good partner or teammate! And without Raven to help him how in the world was he going to not make a fool of himself...

“The test will involve defending yourself against the Grimm in the emerald forest, so be prepared.”

At this Qrow perked up. Finally, fighting! He might’ve been terrible with the whole communication thing where his sister excelled, but he’d picked up combat easier. Ozpin himself had helped them design their own weapons and a few bewildered Beacon professors gave them crash courses in different styles at the headmaster’s request. They certainly wouldn’t be the best fighters in the incoming class but maybe they wouldn’t be the absolute worst. Maybe. 

“Well,” Ozpin said. “This is where we part ways for now, I’m afraid. Good luck to you both.”

Qrow and Raven stood up, shaking his hand. (Such a strange human practice!) 

“Thank you, sir.” Qrow managed. Raven merely nodded to the headmaster. Real gracious, that one. Together the twins gathered what little possessions they had and made their way down to the main part of the school. 

As they walked down the stairs, Qrow stared out the windows at the courtyard where students were arriving. He’d never seen so many people in his life, neither as a human or a crow. 

“Are you scared?” Raven asked.

Qrow nodded slowly. The human mannerisms were strangely easy to pick up. “I’m still not really sure what to make of all this. I don’t even understand why we… are like we are.”

Raven chuckled, folding her hands behind her head as they walked. “Does it matter how it happened? I can barely remember what our life was like before. We’ve been given this chance to be human, why not enjoy the experience?”

“I guess.” Qrow muttered. Honestly, the life before was starting to fade from his memories. All he could remember was a bright flash of light and a searing pain in his head. He wanted to know why this had happened but he had no means to find answers. Ozpin had simply found them wandering around shortly after, confused. He’d laughed it off, wondered if there was a witch out in the woods that felt like cursing some obnoxious birds to a plagued life of humanity. But Ozpin had a penchant for fairy tales. 

“Do you suppose Ozpin knows more than he lets on?” Qrow asked.

Raven shrugged. “How should I know? I’m a bird, not a mind reader.”

Qrow merely clicked his tongue in response. He found the action comforting, some human version of clicking their beaks. They made their way towards the ballroom where they’d be spending their first night, claiming a secluded corner for themselves. Qrow watched the other students settle down, trying to take mental notes about them. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be getting much sleep anyway.

  
  
  


It had been a rough start for Summer Rose. Originally from Sanctum, it had been hard to leave her friends behind and transfer to an entirely different kingdom. But something about Beacon called to her. She had been invited to apply directly by professor Ozpin which was a rare request. She recalled their strange meeting at the last tournament.

 

“Summer Rose to the arena!” the announcer called. Summer jumped, dropping her cotton candy and started running towards the arena in a panic. That is, until she ran head-first into someone.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” she said, backing away. Her eyes widened when she recognized him - one of the most famous Huntsmen in all the kingdoms. “H-headmaster Ozpin!”

“It’s quite alright, no harm done,” the headmaster said. “And you are?”

Summer brushed her cloak nervously. “S-Summer Rose, sir.”

“Hm,” he said, taking a sip of coffee. Summer hadn’t even noticed he had a drink with him. He leaned closer, Summer starting to lean away as he did. “You have… Silver eyes.”

“Uhm,” Summer wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “Thank you?”

Ozpin straightened again, moving on as if he hadn’t brought up her eye color. “I suppose you’ll be applying to Haven next year.”

“Yes, sir. Or, well, I was thinking about it.” 

He took a long sip of coffee, his eyes narrowing for a moment. It seemed like he was calculating something. 

“I’d like to offer you a place at Beacon,” he said finally.

“S-sir?”

“It’s a long way from Mistral to be sure. And Beacon cannot offer you anything the other schools do not. Only a promise to train you into a real Huntress.”

“This is sort of an odd sales pitch, sir.” Summer tried to point out politely. 

Ozpin chuckled. “I never was much of a salesman. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Summer Rose,” he put a peculiar emphasis on her full name. “Do consider Beacon next year.”

“I will,” Summer said, waving as he started to walk away. He paused, turning slightly.

“The forests in Vale are quite beautiful this time of year.” he said as if commenting on the weather. Summer didn’t reply, only watched as he disappeared into the crowd.

 

A year went by and she still thought on that strange conversation often. Her friends asked why she applied to Beacon as well as Haven, when it was certain she would be accepted to the closer school. But she had no answer. Only stared thoughtfully at the typed acceptance letter with the familiar axe logo at the top, Ozpin’s signature scrawled at the bottom. 

 

So, she ended up at Beacon on little more than a gut-feeling.

 

Now that she was here though, it was all starting to feel quite nerve wracking. She hugged her pillow to her chest, looking at the other students who were all still chatting quietly or settling down into their sleeping bags. She noticed two in the corner and though she couldn’t hear well from where she sat they sounded like they were speaking an entirely different language. That’d been unheard of normally, she didn’t know there were people out there fluent in anything other than english. Most places in the kingdoms had adapted to a universal language. Beacon really did attract people from all over.

“Hey! Summer Rose, right?”

Summer looked up in surprise. “Oh! Uhm. Hello.” she bit her lip nervously. The tan-skinned blond in front of her seemed familiar but she couldn’t remember.

“It’s me, Taiyang! We fought in the tournament last year!” the boy grinned at her. “You were amazing, by the way!”

Summer felt her face heat up involuntarily at his praise. “Well, thank you! You were great too!”   
“Haha, thanks. I had no idea you were coming to Beacon! Seems like we’ve got a really varied group this year,” Taiyang said, glancing around the room.

Summer tucked her hair behind her ear, following his gaze. “Yeah, I hear we’re getting assigned teams tomorrow.”

“Oh man, hope it’s not with wonder twins over there.” Taiyang laughed, nodding towards the twins she’d noticed earlier. The girl had fallen asleep already and was snoring loudly. But the boy was zipping and unzipping his sleeping bag, looking completely fascinated with it. Summer frowned but tried to chalk it up to new surroundings.    
“I’m sure they’re.. fine,” she said unconvinced. Taiyang chuckled, bumping her shoulder with his fist. 

“Well maybe we’ll be partners tomorrow!” he said, walking away. “Good luck!”

Summer waved. “Yeah, good luck.”

  
  


Deleted Scene:

“The Freshest Warriors”

 

_ Qrow did a sick backflip off the table and somersaulted in front of the clerk.  _

_ “Gnarly bro,” said the clerk. Qrow cawed really loud and it was weird. _

_ “You can call me Qrow Fresh my righteous dudes.” _

_ The clerk looked a little uncomfortable but Ozpin steepled his fingers. He had no idea his pet project would reach fruition so quickly. Qrow Fresh, right here, fulfilling his destiny...legends told of such Fresh warriors…….. _

_ ‘I can’t wait til he meets Rosy Fresh’ Ozpin thought. ‘What Fresh OP kids they would have!’ _

_ Raven just looked away. If she didn’t see it it didn’t exist. _

_ Then Cinder, who was of indeterminate age, but probably a middle schooler right now, crashed into the school. She was in her pop emo phase and had tiger stripes and really baggy black cargo pants. You know the ones. With the zips. (with the zips.) _

_ Raven towered over her as she leant down and growled, “I am the alpha emo. I mean just look at this giant fuckin sword. Get your weak ass bow game outta here.” _

_ Cinder looks up at her. With only one eye, because the other is covered by a 2008-era fringe. “I could wreck you before you even drew your sword. It's a long range bow.” _

_ Raven just punches her in the gut. Cinder is out for the count. The timeline has shifted incredibly and in an alternate universe Yang’s arm pops out of her nub. _

_ Qrow Fresh watches the whole affair, suddenly wearing sunglasses. “Wow sis,” he says. “That was totally  _ **_fresh_ ** _.” _

_ “I know.” Raven says and they hi-five and fly away as birds into the sunset. _

_   
_ _ THE END _


End file.
